herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shirō Iori
Shirō Iori (伊織糸郎 Iori Shirō) is a character in Kill la Kill. He is the president of the Sewing Club, and a member of the Student Council along with Satsuki Kiryūin and the Elite Four. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Yūji Ueda and in the English version, he is voiced by Todd Haberkorn. Appearance Shirō is a fairly slim individual, although not very tall (evidenced in that he appears a few inches shorter than Satsuki). He has long, yellow-blond hair that goes down to his upper back, tied back in a ponytail while two long, split bangs frame either side of his face. He wears a pair of oval-shaped glasses, and has golden eyes. He is also always seen wearing a transparent orange mask that covers the bottom half of his face. As a student of the academy and President of the Sewing Club, Shirō dons a Three-Star Goku Uniform. His uniform takes the form of a long, white lab-coat whose ends touch the ground, with two black stars appearing on either flap. Underneath this he wears a black turtleneck and pants, along with black boots. After joining with Nudist Beach, he appropriately loses a bit of his clothing. He continues to wear his mask, but now wears a regular labcoat held together at the waist rather than his former Two-Star. He has also stopped wearing his turtleneck and pants under his coat, and now wears thick, black boots on his feet. Personality Shirō appears to be a very serious, stern individual. He is constantly seen with a frown, and has only once been seen smiling. However, he does seem to show concern when his superiors (namely Satsuki) are experiencing difficulties. History Nothing as of yet is known about Shirō's history, other than that Mitsuzō Soroi is his uncle. Powers and Abilities * Natural Capabilities ** Expert Sewing Skills - As the President of the Sewing Club, Iori possess extensive knowledge in the intricacies of Life Fibers. From this, he has developed multiples uses for and against them. He is the developer of the Goku Uniforms and has developed several versions and upgrades of them over the course of the series. Also he has developed a few means to restrain Life Fiber-based creations and later a means to extract humans from the COVERS. He also has high knowledge on how to alter and restrain a Kamui outfit as seen with Junketsu. Overall his knowledge of Life Fibers and sewing skills appear to be second only to those of the Kiryūin clan. * Three-Star Goku Uniform: ** Tailor's Regalia (誂の装 Atsurae no Sō?) A unique, Three-Star Goku Uniform. When activated, Iori becomes clad in a dark red cloth of sorts that extends far past his feet, giving a wraith-like appearence. He gains four mechanical arm-tentacles that are attached to his back. His face also becomes covered by a mask of sorts, resembling a gas mask. * '''Enhanced Sewing Skills: '''When active, Tailor's Regalia allows Iori to produce mass amounts of Goku Uniforms in short timespans, as seen when he managed to produce several hundreds of Goku Uniforms in a very short timespan, even the Three-Star Uniforms for the Four Devas. Not only did he manage to mass produce them, but actually created enhanced versions of the same uniforms for all of their respective users. Trivia * Shirō's uniform is unique in that it is the only Two-Star Goku Uniform so far not to have any red elements in it. This can be justified by the fact that he wears a Three-Star uniform later in the series, though it is unknown if it is the same uniform he used to wear before the COVERS takeover. * Shirō's 3-Star Goku Uniform Tailor's Regalia bears an uncanny resemblance to that of Image Comics' Spawn. ** Although the four mechanical arms may seem to be derived from Marvel villain Doctor Octopus, it is more likely a take on Spawn's chains. Navigation